nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Sarutobi Hotaru
'Character First Name:' Hotaru 'Character Last Name:' Sarutobi 'IMVU Username:' ElixisLily 'Nickname: (optional)' Little Firefly 'Age:' 12 'Date of Birth:' 02/14/188AN 'Gender:' Female 'Ethnicity:' Getsugakurian 'Height:' 4'9 'Weight:' 89lbs 'Blood Type:' AB 'Occupation:' Kunoichi 'Scars/Tattoos:' None 'Affiliation:' Getsugakure 'Relationship Status:' Single 'Personality:' Hotaru is an open minded and loyal youngling who is always getting into trouble by her curious mind. She is sweet and devoted to any human or animal alike. Taking after her mother's gentle nature, she is one who would make any want to confide in her. As naive as any other young genin, this one is more than eager to learn something new. She finds the world facinating and ready to be taken and discovered. Usually labeled as the book worm, Hotaru will quickly change demeanor into a stern, stoic, emotionless being when she senses danger or is upset. She is an incredibly focused young female who's priority is to complete any objective she has set out for herself. 'Behaviour:' She was raised to be polite, delicate, and poised always setting a good image for her parents. She is always one to be shy with new people or experiences but will quickly warm up to any who are willing to allow her. Not the type to traspass on boundraries, but in ocaccion when her curiosity takes a hold of her, she has no limits. Her sweet lovable ways usually lead her to be more of a cuddly female always out to make others feel better and to encurage those who need it. If not seen around the village reading a book or two, meeting new faces or spending quality time with her sister in her free time, then she would be focused on her training with an unbreakable dedication to learn and master. For when she sets her mind on somethng, then there is nobody to step between her and accomplishing her goal. 'Nindo: (optional)' Life is a mystery. It is our job to discover and conquer. 'Summoning:' None 'Bloodline/Clan:' Sarutobi Clan The Sarutobi clan is an influential clan from Konohagakure. It has produced several notable members who have held positions of high authority, such as Hokage, and membership in the Twelve Guardian Ninja. All known members have also been observed devotees of the Will of Fire 'Ninja Class: ' Genin 'Element One:' -must be learned and allocated before use 'Element Two:' -must be learned and allocated before use 'Weapon of choice:' Kusari Fundo (Must be tought and trained with before use) 'Strengths' *Exceptional Taijutsu 'Weaknesses:' *Below Average Fuinjutsu 'Chakra color:' Red 'Weapon Inventory:' Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 5 Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 0 Senbon (cost 1 pieces each):10 Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10):'6 '''Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces):'1 '''Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): '''0 '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces):0 Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each):2 Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 2 Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): 2 Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each):0 Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): 1'' List the other weapons here: Kusari Fundo '''Total:50 'Jutsu List:' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E 'Allies:' Getsugakure Amegakure Tetsugakure 'Enemies:' Omoidegakure 'Background Information:' ((In progress...) 'Roleplaying Library:' 'Approved by:' ''((Only Kage's will fill this part out.)) ''